Not Just My Responsibility
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: Kisah cinta antara dua insan yang tengah patah hati *eaaa Ada YunJae,ada ChangKyu. Klo ada HoMin berarti ada…JaeKyu! Berhubung saya gak bisa bikin summary, bagi yang tertarik silahkan baca A JaeKyu fanfiction, YAOI, Romance
1. Chapter 1

Title : Not just my responsibility

Main Cast : Jaejoong, Kyuhyun

Suport Cast : Yunho, Changmin, Naruto, Sasuke, Siwon

Pair : JaeKyu , slight : HoMin, YunJae, MinKyu, SasuNaru

Rate : T+ ( rada2 M- )

Summary : Ada YunJae,ada ChangKyu. Klo ada HoMin berarti ada…JaeKyu! *author gak bakat bikin summary* XP

Warning! : Kyu!uke (always :D), YAOI, BoysLove, OOC

Desclaimer : Hukum Yunjae! Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho, dan YunJae milik kita (YJS) bersama! (gak nyambung *abaikan)

DISLIKE YAOI? GO AWAY FROM MY FANFIC!

.:~^O^~:.

"Hiks…,"tubuh itu merosot dari dinding yang disandarinya.  
"Wae…? mengapa kau meninggalkanku? Hiks…",namja itu semakin deras mengeluarkan air matanya.  
"CHANGMINIE!",panggilnya. Entah pada siapa.

~Meanwhile,Behind the same wall~

"Hiks… Yunnie… apa hiks..salahku….?",tubuh namja itu terduduk lemas. Bahunya bergetar. Tentu saja karena ia tengah menangis saat ini.  
"Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini padakuu… hiks.."  
"YUNIEEE!"

.:~O~:.

Saat ini Kyuhyun –dengan kostum penyamarannya- tengah duduk di sebuah cafe. Mata di balik kacamata hitamnya tak berhenti mengawasi sekeliling.  
"Dimana mereka? Kenapa tidak datang-datang juga?",tanyanya dalam hati.  
Baru saja ia selesai memikirkan orang itu,seseorang berhoodie coklat datang dan duduk di salah satu tempat di cafe itu.  
"Umur panjang kau, …",lanjutnya dalam hati.  
"Hyung!",namja berhoodie tadi –Shim Changmin- melambai pada seseorang yang baru saja datang. Dan itu alasan mengapa ia berada di depan pintu masuk sekarang ini. Namja yang dipanggil 'hyung' tadi tersenyum,lalu berjalan ke arah Changmin.  
"Annyeong,jagiya. Sudah lama menunggu?",tanya namja berkulit eksotis –ehm,coklat- itu pada Changmin.  
"Ani,aku juga baru datang. Ah,kau ingin pesan apa,hyung?"  
"Terserah kau saja…"  
"Baiklah,"balas Changmin,"Pelayan!"  
Seorang namja berseragam putih dengan aproan coklat cream menghampiri mereka. Sebuah topi yang sewarna dengan aproannya menutupi sebagian wajah pelayan itu.  
"Aku ingin coffeeshake dan coffee milk. Ah,lalu 1 cheese cake,2 cupcake coffee,dan…kau ingin pesan apa,hyung?"  
"1 Chocolate cake saja,"jawabnya lembut.  
"Baiklah,"ucap pelayan itu ketika ia selesai menuliskan pesanan di note kecil miliknya,"Pesanan akan segera tiba,"

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang. 1 menit sebelum ice coffee pesanan Kyuhyun juga tiba. Dibawakan oleh pelayan yang sama.  
"Ini pesanan anda,Tuan,"ujar pelayan itu sambil meletakkan pesanan Kyuhyun di meja.  
"Ne,gamsa hamnida,"balas Kyuhyun. Matanya tak berhenti mengawasi gerak-gerik dua sejoli di sebelah sana itu.  
"Ck,mereka sama-sama manly,"gumam Kyuhyun dan pelayan itu bersamaan.  
"Eh?",sekali lagi mereka berdua bingung bersamaan. Jodoh kali ya? *ANDWAEEE!*  
"Kau mengenal mereka?",tanya Kyuhyun pada pelayan itu sembari menurunkan –sedikit- kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya yang bak prosotan anak TK (?).  
"Ne,satu dari mereka mantan namjachinguku. Dan,asal kau tau saja,aku hanya berkerja sehari di sini untuk memastikan apakah namja di depannya itu,cukup pantas untuk mantan ku. Jujur saja,kami putus secara sepihak…",ujar si pelayan.  
"Dengan kata lain kau tak ingin putus dengannya,"tambah Kyuhyun.  
"Ne,kau benar. Dan orang itu,yang telah merebut nae Yunnie dariku!",ucap pelayan itu dengan nada sinis.  
"Mworago? Changminieku merebut pacarmu darimu? Hah,tidak terbalik? Yunnie mu itu yang telah merebut Changmin dariku!",ucap Kyuhyun tak kalah sinis.  
"MWO? Itu tidak mungkin!",si pelayan mulai tersulut emosinya. Dan untungnya Kyuhyun lebih mudah mendinginkan kepalanya. Mungkin karena di depannya ada ice coffee #PLAAK *ga nyambung!*  
"Lebih baik selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Kita lanjutkan nanti. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu. Kita bertemu di alamat ini,"Kyuhyun menyerahkan kartu alamatnya.  
Pelayan –sehari- itu hanya mengangguk. Mungkin memang ada kaitannya dengan ku dan 2 namja pasangan CLBK itu..,pikirnya.  
Kyuhyun meraih ice coffeenya,lalu beranjak dari cafe itu.

.:~O~:.

Ting..Tong… bel apartemen Kyuhyun berbunyi. Menandakan ada orang yang memencetnya #PLAAK *yaiyalah!*  
"Ne,sebentar!",seru Kyuhyun dari dapur. Karena terburu-buru,ia lupa melepas aproannya. Segera saja ia melesat untuk membukakan pintu.  
"Ternyata kau. Masuklah…",ujar Kyuhyun pada namja pelayan –sehari- yang ditemuinya tadi pagi.  
"Ne,gamsa hamnida,"jawabnya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk dan duduk di sofa soft green di ruang tamu minimalis,suasana canggung meneyelimuti atmosfer di ruangan itu.  
"Jadi,apa yang ingin kau-,"pelayan –sehari- itu menghentikan kalimatnya,lalu mengendus-endus (?).  
"Aku seperti mencium bau gosong,"ucapnya jujur.  
"Aigoo! Aku lupa mematikan kompor!",seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ia pun berlari menuju dapurnya. Pelayan –sehari- itu sendirian. Dapat dilihat olehnya foto-foto di atas meja. Sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermain salju di musim dingin,tiduran di atas dedaunan kering di musim gugur,duduk di tengah-tengah padang bunga lavender di musim semi/panas, dan satu lagi ketika 2 orang tersebut berciuman dengan background air hujan yang terjun dari atap rumah. Ia benar-benar iri pada 2 orang itu. Kyuhyun dan –mantan- namjachingunya. Setelah 2 menit tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Kyuhyun dari dapur,Ia mulai sedikit curiga dan..khawatir? ayolah..bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Ia pun beranjak menuju arah Kyuhyun pergi tadi. Dan setelah belok ke kanan,akhirnya ia menemukan dapur. Eh? Dapur? Bagaimana tempat ini bisa disebut dapur? Kondisinya yang seperti kapal pecah itu membuatnya sweatdrop sesaat.  
"Hiks..pantas saja Changmin berpaling dariku..hiks..memasak mie instan saja.. hiks…malah jadi sungai Han..hiks…"  
Si pelayan –sehari- yang mendengar penuturan langsung dari Kyuhyun pun tak sempat membendung tawanya.  
"Hwahahaha…",tangan kirinya memegangi perutnya yang terguncang,lalu punggung tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya yang tertawa tak terkendali. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tekejut,lalu bingung,lalu kesal,dan terakhir cemberut.  
"Yaa! Apa yang kau tertawakan?!",seru Kyuhyun sembari bangkit dari lesehannya (?). Sedangkan si pelayan-sehari- itu masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya.  
"Arra…",akhirnya Ia berhasil mengehentikannya –walau tidak total-,menyisakan sebaris senyuman di bibir ranumnya itu. Ia melangkah menuju kulkas 2 pintu di sudut dapur,lalu membuka dan melihat isinya.  
"Kau punya banyak bahan makanan,tapi kenapa hanya memasak mie instan?",tuturnya sambil menyapu seluruh isi kulkas yang bisa dikatakan komplit itu.  
"I-itu…",Kyuhyun gelagapan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.  
"Kau tak bisa memasak. Right?",tebak namja itu.  
Kyuhyun hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Namja pelayan itu pun mengambil beberapa bahan makanan di dalam kulkas,lalu mulai memasak.  
"Hebat sekaliii….",kagum Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Namja itu terlihat serius dengan masakannya. Kyuhyun menatap wajah seriusnya itu. Kulitnya putih pucat,seperti miliknya. Mata doe nya yang menawan,sesaat mengingatkannya pada sosok vampire. Ok,abaikan yang satu itu. Rambutnya yang lurus -namun sedikit berantakan sehingga membuatnya tampak cool- dan melegam. Dan wajahnya yang… entahlah. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung mengenai hal itu. Dia itu cantik,tapi juga tampan.  
"Selesai!",ucap namja itu sambil menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya.  
"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?",tanyanya innocent.  
"E-eh…a-aniyo…",Kyuhyun terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya(?).  
"Kau…memasak sebanyak ini?",ujar Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar.  
"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu,adik kecil?",ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Mworago? Siapa yang adik kecil?",Kyuhyun mempout kan bibirnya. Namja itu terkekeh,kemudian mengacak rambut ikal coklat milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasakan ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Berdetak begitu cepat tanpa alasan. Tanpa alasan? Benarkah?  
"Se-sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu. Aku lapar,"tutur Kyuhyun cepat,sembari mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia pun mengambil empat piring berisi makanan lezat nan menggoda itu dengan kedua tangannya,menggunakan teknik pramusaji-pramusaji di warung masakan Padang #PLAAK. Namja itu mengikuti dari belakang.  
Kyuhyun meletakkan piring-piring itu di meja makan,lalu mengambil dua buah gelas kaca dan sebotol soju.  
"Kau akan minum soju?",tanya namja tersebut.  
"Bukan aku,tapi kita."sahut Kyuhyun sembari menarik kursi di meja makan,lalu mendudukinya.  
"Hmm..bukan hal yang buruk. Lagipula aku juga sudah lama tidak minum,"namja itu duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun.  
~SKIP TIME~  
"Jadi siapa namamu?",tanya Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan sendok dan garpunya.  
"Aku Kim Jaejoong,"jawab namja itu,"dan kau,adik kecil?"  
"Berhenti memanggilku adik kecil!",protes Kyuhyun,kembali mempout kan bibir nya.  
"Yaa! Jangan ber-aegyo seperti itu! Aku tidak suka!",ujar Jaejoong sedikit kesal. Sebenarnya ia sedang mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak 'memakan' Kyuhyun yang tampak manis karena aegyo nya itu.  
"Waeyo? Padahal Changmin suka-suka saja,kok!",  
Jaejoong hanya mengehela nafas sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya…  
"Ayo kita minum!",Kyuhyun nyengir tepat di depan wajahnya. Jaejoong menahan nafasnya. Sedikit susah ia menelan salivanya.  
"Kau ini kenapa,Kim Jaejoong? Kita minum-minumnya di kamar saja. Ok?",cerocos Kyuhyun.  
"Bi-bisa kah kau menyingkirkan wajahmu dari hadapanku?",ujar Jaejoong terbata.  
Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya,lalu menunduk,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.  
"Mianhae,Jaejoong-ssi,"katanya. Ia lalu berdiri dan meraih botol soju itu.  
"Kajja!",ajaknya kemudian. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya,  
"ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku?" Ah! Tapi jangan salahkan Jaejoong jika tadi ia hampir saja tergoda imannya,salahkan namja berambut ikal coklat tadi yang sudah manis malah masih ber-aegyo ria pula.

.:~^O^~:.

Kyuhyun meneguk soju di dalam gelasnya. Yang nampaknya akan menjadi yang terakhir di malam itu. Matanya menyipit. Ia sudah dalam keadaan mabuk sekarang. Begitu juga dengan namja di sampingnya.  
"Yaa…huks… adik kecil,siapa…huks…namamu?",tanya Jaejoong dengan tingkat kemabukan(?) yang tinggi.  
"Aku..huks… Cho Kyuhyun…",Kyuhyun yang sudah hilang kesadaran menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong.  
"Cho Kyuhyun,ne? Huks..nama yang indah…huks…seindah orangnya…",dan… Hey! apa ini?! Tidak,kalian tidak salah lihat. Senyum itu,senyum 'pervert' itu,tersungging di bibir namja cantik bermarga Kim tersebut. Perlahan diciumnya bibir Kyuhyun,kemudian menjadi lumatan-lumatan lembut.  
"Engh..",lenguh Kyuhyun sexy di tengah ciuman itu. Dan itu membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong semakin 'terangsang'. Ciuman itu mengganas. Dielusnya dengan lembut junior Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup celana pendek selutut berwarna abu-abu itu. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mendesah dengan semakin sexy pula. Dan itu juga semakin membuat Jaejoong tak sabar. Digendongnya Kyuhyun ala bridal style menuju kasur berukuran Queen size di sebelahnya. Ditindihnya tubuh Kyuhyun. Apakah kalian bisa melihatnya sekarang? Mengapa Cho Kyuhyun yang jadi uke nya (yang 'di bawah')? Hey! lihat itu! Lengan kurus Kyuhyun kalah telak dengan otot biceps yang terbentuk dengan indah di lengan milik Jaejoong.  
Dan 'permainan' pun dimulai,diawali dengan seringaian di bibir Jaejoong.  
"You're mine tonight…Cho Kyuhyun…"

.:~^O^~:.

TBC

Hwaaa! apa ini?! sekali lagi,ini epep amatir dari author amatiran XD Mianhae kalau teramat sangat sungguh benar-benar mengecewakan sekali *bow* Ah, dan saya beritahukan, bahwa saya ini mungkin sedikit menyimpang , wkwkwk... Tapi beneran deh, saya ini Yunjae shipper dan MinKyu Shipper (jujur, gak suka HoMin). Cuma mau bikin yang agak beda aja... saya tunggu respon dari readers ya! Jadi lanjut atau enggaknya tergantung reviewnya. Gak mau muluk2 dulu deh, cukup minta min. 3 riview dulu...  
Gamsahamnida^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Not just my responsibility

Main Cast : Jaejoong, Kyuhyun

Suport Cast : Yunho, Changmin, Naruto, Sasuke, Siwon

Pair : JaeKyu , slight : HoMin, YunJae, MinKyu, SasuNaru

Rate : T

Summary : Ada YunJae,ada ChangKyu. Klo ada HoMin berarti ada…JaeKyu! *author gak bakat bikin summary* XP

Warning! : Kyu!uke (always :D), YAOI, BoysLove, OOC

Desclaimer : Hukum Yunjae! Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho, dan YunJae milik kita (YJS) bersama! (gak nyambung *abaikan)

DISLIKE YAOI? GO AWAY FROM MY FANFIC!

.

Jaejoong merasakan pening di kepalanya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kanan. Seorang namja dengan tubuh naked masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia menghela nafas,lalu menunduk.  
"Ya Tuhan… ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa melakukan 'itu' dengannya semalam…",keluh Jaejoong. Ia pun bangkit,tak lupa diselimutinya tubuh naked namja bersurai coklat itu. Ia lalu memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya.  
"Eenghh..",lenguh Kyuhyun yang baru terbangun. Jaejoong menoleh ke arahnya,lalu mendekatinya.  
"Kyuhyun-ssi…",merasa dipanggil,Kyuhyun pun mendongak.  
"Kim Jaejoong…",tiba-tiba setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Kyuhyun,"apa yang..hiks..kau lakukan padaku..hiks…semalam..?"  
"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf soal semalam. Aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab padamu…"  
"Jeongmal? Kau berjanji?"  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sambil terenyum.  
"Baiklah…",Kyuhyun berdiri untuk mengambil pakaiannya di lantai. Selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya terlepas begitu saja. Membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak.  
"Ehm,Kyuhyun-ssi.."  
"Mwo? Kau sudah melihat tubuhku,kan,semalam? Jadi apa masalahnya?",ujar Kyuhyun dengan entengnya.  
"K-kalau begitu,a-aku akan membuat sarapan saja…",tukas Jaejoong terburu-buru lalu beranjak pergi begitu saja. Dengan gugup tentunya…

.:~^O^~:.

"Kyuhyun-ssi,apa masih terasa sakit?",tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.  
"Hmm…",Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengunyah sarapannya.  
"Mianhae…",sekali lagi Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.  
"Sebenarnya sebagai tanda permohonan maaf aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Tapi karena kau masih-,"  
"Eeeh..tidak,tidak! Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi,kok!",sahut Kyuhyun dengan cepat.  
"Nde?"  
Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan antusias.  
"Baiklah… cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Eh,ngomong-ngomong,aku boleh pinjam pakaianmu tidak?"  
"tentu!"

.:~^O^~:.

"Jadi kau harus memanggilku 'hyung'. Aku 1 tahun 11 bulan 3 hari lebih tua darimu,"ucap Jaejoong setelah Kyuhyun menyebutkan tanggal lahirnya.  
"Hyung atau noona?",goda Kyuhyun.  
"Yaa! Aku ini namja tau!",protes Jaejoong.  
"Ne,ne,ne… aku sudah tau tandanya kok!",  
"Tanda apa?",tanya Jaejoong bingung.  
"Tanda kalau kau benar-benar seorang pria…"  
Jaejoong yang baru mengerti pun memerah wajahnya.  
"Dia ini bukan anak manusia,eoh? Evil sekali dia ini…",gerutunya dalam hati. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli.  
"Kyuhyun-ah!",sebuah suara memanggil Kyuhyun. Seorang namja berwajah tampan dan bertubuh atletis menghampiri mereka yang tengah jalan-jalan berdua.  
"Siwon hyung?",ujar Kyuhyun memastikan.  
"Nee…"  
Jaejoong sendiri tengah asyik memandangi seekor kucing berbulu putih di dalam gendongan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu bersama Siwon tadi.  
"Kyuhyun-ah,ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu…",ucap Siwon.  
"Bicaralah..",balas Kyuhyun.  
"Tidak di sini,"  
"Eh? Tapi aku…"  
"Jebaaalll…",Siwon memohon dengan simba eyes-nya.  
Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Lalu mengiyakan ajakan Siwon.  
Mereka berdua pun pergi ke sebuah cafe terbuka di tepi jalan raya.  
"Kyu,apakah Kibum belum kembali dari Amerika?",tanya Siwon. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadi ceria pun berubah sendu. Ia menggeleng.  
"Aku rindu padanya,hyung..",tuturnya.  
"Nado,Kyu…"  
"Hyung,kau tau? Hampir 5 tahun aku selalu menunggunya kembali ke Korea. Aku sudah lelah,hyung…"  
"Bersabarlah,Kyu. Dia pasti kembali kok!",ucap Siwon menyemangati. Walau sebenarnya hatinya-pun terasa hampa. Ya,Cho Kibum,kakak dari Cho Kyuhyun,telah menyelinap masuk ke hatinya,dan tumbuh berkembang bagaikan jamur. Jamur yang indah dan rupawan.  
"Haah~ molla,hyung. Agaknya dia sudah melupakan namdongsaeng semata wayangnya ini.."  
Sementara itu…  
"Kyuhyun?",Jaejoong celingak-celinguk karena tak mendapati Kyuhyun disampingnya lagi.  
"Dimana Kyuhyun?",tanya Jaejoong pada yeoja di depannya itu.  
"Namja yang bersamamu tadi?"  
"Ne,"Jaejoong mengangguk gelisah.  
"Tenang saja,barusan dia sedang pergi dengan Siwon…"  
"Pergi…dengan Siwon?",sebelah alisnya terangkat.  
"Ne,Choi Siwon adikku. Ah,perkenalkan,joneun Choi Nayoon imnida,"  
"Kim Jaejoong imnida,"  
"Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan kucingku,"tebaknya.  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk polos.  
"Kau mau kucing?",tanyanya.  
"Maksudmu?",ucap Jaejoong tak mengerti.  
"Ayo kita beli kucing untukmu!",yeoja itu menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju sebuah petshop.  
Jaejoong yang masih shock hanya menurut. Di dalam hatinya ia berseru,"Ummaaa… Appaaa… aku akan memiliki kuciiiing!"  
Tiba di depan petshop,Jaejoong terkaku. Dilihatnya namja bernama Choi Siwon tadi tengah mengelus ikal coklat Kyuhyun-nya dengan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Seolah Kyuhyun adalah barang porselin yang rawan pecah. Wait! KyuhyunNYA? Baru kemarin ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan hari ini ia sudah mengklaim bahwa Kyuhyun adalah miliknya?  
"Kok aku jadi panas gini ya,liat Kyuhyun sama orang lain?",gumamnya. *Author nyolong dialognya Iqbal di Hanya Kamu*  
Jaejoong pun langsung masuk begitu saja,menyusul Nayoon yang sudah berada di dalam toko.  
"Jaejoong-ssi,yang ini lucu!",ujar Nayoon menunjuk seekor kucing berwarna coklat emas. Namun Jaejoong kurang berminat pada kucing itu. Disapunya seluruh isi toko itu. Sampai akhirnya,  
"Aku suka yang itu!",ditunjuknya seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu gelap. *eh? bener gak sih?*  
"Ok,jika itu pilihanmu,"Nayoon segera membayar kucing itu.  
"Annyeong! Aku pemilik barumu!",ucap Jaejoong pada kucing barunya itu.  
"Siapa namanya?",tanya Nayoon.  
"Hmm… Jiji!"  
"Jiji?"  
"Ne! Ada Jeje,ada Jiji!",Jaejoong nyengir sambil mengelus bulu kucingnya.  
Nayoon terkekeh.  
"Ah,Jaejoong-ssi,kebetulan sedang ada pasar malam! Ayo kita kesana!"  
"E-eh..tapi Kyuhyun…"  
"Siwon pasti sudah mengantarnya pulang!"  
mendengar kata Siwon,hati Jaejoong kembali panas.  
"Hah~,mau Kyuhyun pulang sama Siwon kek,mpok Nori kek,Obama kek,nenek gayung kek,apa peduliku…?",inner Jaejoong,dan akhirnya ia pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

.:~^O^~:.

Langit kota Seoul sudah bertambah gelap. Jaejoong menatap sebuah boneka panda dengan lidahnya yang menjulur pendek. Seolah tengah mengejeknya. Jaejoong tersenyum puas.  
"Untuk Kyuhyun?",tebak Nayoon yang duduk di samping Jaejoong sambil mengemudi.  
Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Diletakkannya boneka itu di dashboard mobil,lalu tangannya menjulur meraih Jiji di jok belakangnya.  
"Kyuhyun itu namjachingumu,ne?"  
Jaejoong sedikit tersentak. Ia sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyuhyun semalam,jadi apakah mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang?  
"Mollayo..",jawab Jaejoong. Nayoon hanya tersenyum.  
"Mmm…kita berhenti di sana!",Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah rumah minimalis sewarna dengan bulu Jiji.  
Nayoon pun mengehentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera keluar dari dalam mobil dengan Jiji di gendongannya.  
"Gamsa hamnida,Nayoon-ssi,"ucap Jaejoong berterima kasih.  
Ketika Jaejoong akan berbalik,Nayoon memanggilnya. Jaejoong pun melongokkan(?) kepalanya ke dalam mobil. Sekilas seperti seakan-akan Jaejoong tengah mencium Nayoon di dalam mobil. Dan seseorang berpikiran sama dengan pikiran author.  
"Boneka mu tertinggal,"kata Nayoon.  
"Ah,gomawo,"Jaejoong mengambil boneka itu. Mobil Nayoon pun berlalu. Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya. Baru satu langkah ia masuk ke rumahnya,seseorang membuatnya terkaget. Jiji pun melompat dari tangan Jaejoong.  
"Siapa yeoja itu?",tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.  
" Yaa! Kau membuat Jiji lepas! Dan kenapa kau ada di sini,Kyu?",  
"Siapa yeoja tadi,Kim Jaejoong?",  
"Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'hyung'!"  
"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"  
"Kau ini kenapa sih,Kyu?"  
"Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan siapa dan apa hubunganmu dengan yeoja tadi!"  
"Siapa dan apa hubunganku itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu,Cho Kyuhyun!", Jaejoong berlalu menuju kamarnya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Ia terisak setelah menerima bentakan dari Jaejoong tadi. Pandangannya yang kabur karena air mata yang menggenang menangkap sebuah barang yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia mengambil boneka itu. Boneka panda dengan lidah pinknya yang menjulur.  
"Andai boneka ini untukku…",gumamnya. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata di pipinya. Ia pun melangkah ke kamar Jaejoong.  
Saat Kyuhyun akan mengetuk pintu,pintu itu malah terbuka. Lebih tepatnya Jaejoong yang membukanya. Mereka berdua berhadapan.  
"Hyung,mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Dan,ini,boneka-mu. Tadi terjatuh," ujar Kyuhyun sembari menyerahkan boneka panda itu. Namun tak ada tanda-tanda Jaejoong mengambil boneka itu. Kyuhyun mendongak.  
"Boneka itu untukmu,"  
"Eh?",Kyuhyun terbelalak.  
"U-untukku?",Kyuhyun memastikan. Jaejoong mengangguk.  
"Lalu,kenapa kau bisa ada di sini,Kyu?",tanya Jaejoong.  
"A-ku….aku takut kalau kau kabur dari tanggung jawabmu!",tukas Kyuhyun cepat.  
Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Gurae… tenang saja,aku bukan pengecut yang kabur setelah meniduri seseorang,"  
dan wajah Kyuhyun pun memerah.  
"Dan untuk apa kau menanyakan hubunganku dengan yeoja tadi?",selidik Jaejoong sukses membuat Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.  
"A-aku tadi… wae? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"  
"Hanya saja tadi itu kau seperti sedang…cemburu?". Kyuhyun pun melemparkan deathglare tersangarnya pada Author. *Lah? kok saya? kyu : kan elu yg bikin cerita!* #Author langsung kabur pake odong2  
"Eee… i-itu…",Kyuhyun benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun babo!,rutuknya dalam hati.  
"Hmm…tak usah dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau bantu aku mencari Jiji sekarang,"  
"Jiji?",Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.  
"Ne,kucing ku tadi,"Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.  
"Bagaimana? Mau bantu aku,kan,adik kecil?",Jaejoong kembali menggoda Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun mempout-kan bibirnya merupakan suatu kepuasan tersendiri untuknya.  
"Arraso…",Jaejoong pun mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak protes,sesuatu melompat ke arahnya.  
"Jiji!",seru Jaejoong.  
Kyuhyun melihat sesuatu yang melompat ke arahnya tadi. Dan sekarang sesuatu itu tengah berada di tangkapannya.  
"Neomu kyeopta!",pekik Kyuhyun sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya ke bulu halus si Jiji.  
"Tentu saja! Kucing ku gituuuu…",Jaejoong mengambil paksa Jiji dari Kyuhyun.  
"Yaa! Pinjam!",Kyuhyun berusaha meraih Jiji. Namun Jaejoong mencegahnya.  
"Andwae!",Jaejoong mengangkat Jiji tinggi-tinggi. Namun alhasil Jiji malah melompat kabur.  
"Haah~",keduanya mendengus kesal.  
"Ini semua karena kau!",mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain. Dan sesaat kemudian mereka pun tertawa karena tingkah childish mereka.

.

TBC

.

Mianhae, updatenya lama *readers : gak ada yang nunggu kok!*  
Gimana sama chapter yang ini? Jelek yah? *ANCURRR!*  
Oh, ya, saya ini YunJae shipper kok!  
Dan menurut saya, YJS itu ada 2 :  
1. YJS yang mendukung YunJae sebagai sebuah couple yang bener-bener REAL!  
2. YJS yang mendukung YunJae sebagai sahabat yang sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat DEKAT dan KELEWAT MESRA!  
Dan sepertinya saya masuk golongan no.2 :D  
Saya bikin JaeKyu couple semata-mata karena saya fangirl nya Jae sama Kyu, dan iseng-iseng saya bikin couple aja deh! Padahal gak ada cocok-cocoknya loh XD  
Ok, saya tunggu riviewnya^^ sekali lagi, kalo mau lanjut saya minta riview min.3. Gomawooo... *tebar-tebar bunga*

Ah, dan yang pengen baca ff saya yang lain bisa ke wp saya : .com  
FF ini juga udah ada disitu. Jadi ni ff Cuma republish aja :D


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Not just my responsibility

Length : Chapter

Summary : Ada YunJae,ada ChangKyu. Klo ada HoMin berarti ada…JaeKyu! *author gak bakat bikin summary* XP

Main Cast : ,

Suport Cast : , Mr. Shim, , ,

Desclaimer : -sekali lagi- Hukum Yunjae! Yunho milik Jaejoong, Jaejoong milik Yunho, dan YunJae milik kita bersama!

Warning! : Kyu!uke, YAOI, BoyXBoy, OOC, M-Preg di akhir cerita

DISLIKE YAOI? GO AWAY FROM MY FANFIC!

.:~^O^~:.

Chapter 3 of 3 (END)

Hari ini adalah hari ke-enam sejak kejadian,-U Know what I mean-… Jaejoong baru saja pulang dari Kantornya. Dan sekarang ia hendak melangkah menuju supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-harinya. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.  
"Kyuhyun?",gumamnya saat melihat siapa yang menelponnya.  
"Yeobaseyo?"  
"Hyung~,"mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang sangat lemah,Jaejoong pun menjadi sedikit khawatir.  
"Ada apa,Kyu? Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa,kan?",tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi.  
"Hyung…ppali wa…",hanya itu kata terakhir yang Jaejoong dengar. Dengan langkah penuh kecemasan Ia pun berlari menuju rumahnya.  
Ia segera membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Kyuhyun tergeletak lemas di sofa ruang tengah.  
"Kyu,"Jaejoong menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan lebut. Ia pun menggendong Kyuhyun ke kamarnya.  
Kyuhyun demam. Itulah kesimpulan yang Ia dapat ketika mendapati dahi Kyuhyun yang sangat panas namun Kyuhyun malah menggigil. Wajahnya juga memerah. Segera saja ia mengompres dahi Kyuhyun agar panasnya mereda.  
Seseorang datang. Ehm,ralat. Dua orang.  
"Changmin,Yunho! Akhirnya kalian datang!",ujar Jaejoong setelah mengetahui siapa yang berdiri di balik pintu.  
"Changmin-ah,jebal,periksa Kyuhyun sekarang juga!",dari nada bicaranya Jaejoong terlihat sangat cemas.  
"Aku yakin dia membutuhkanmu saat ini. Kau mau membantuku,kan?",  
Changmin menatap Yunho sesaat. Setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Yunho,Changmin -selaku seorang dokter-pun menuju kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Yun,aku ingin bicara denganmu,"  
Balkon lantai 2  
"Yun,apa kau begitu mencintai Changmin? Bahkan setelah kalian putus 5 tahun lalu,"  
Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.  
"Mianhae,"katanya.  
"Untuk?"  
"Mungkin kau akan berfikir jika aku hanya menjadikanmu pelarian,"  
"Dan itu benar,kan?"  
Yunho terkekeh sarkartis.  
"Aku merindukanmu,Yun,"  
"Aku tau,"Yunho menatap Jaejoong.  
"Namun bukan sebagai kekasih,"lanjutnya. Membuat Jaejoong terheran.  
Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam.  
"Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku dulu. Aku juga. Namun aku mulai merasa jika aku mencintaimu sebagai saudara. Changmin selalu membayangiku,"  
Entahlah. Jaejoong tak merasa sesakit dulu. Mungkinkah ia mulai merelakan Yunnie-nya?  
"Dan satu lagi yang aku tau…",Yunho menghentikan kalimatnya.  
"Mwo?"  
"Kau sedang jatuh cinta,kaaan?",Yunho tersenyum jahil sambil menyikut lengan Jaejoong.  
"M-mwo?",Jaejoong mulai merasa wajahnya memerah.  
"Hahaha…",Yunho hanya tertawa geli.  
"Yaa! Jung Yunho!",seru Jaejoong kesal.  
"Sudah,sudah…hihihi…kajja,kita kembali,"  
~Back to floor 1, Kyuhyun's room~  
"Bagaimana,Changmin-ah?",tanya Jaejoong setelah Changmin keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun hanya demam. Lagipula sepertinya dari pagi dia belum makan. Perutnya kosong," jelas Changmin.  
Jaejoong hanya mengangguk. Changmin mendekatinya,kemudian berkata,  
"Jika tadi kau bilang kalau Kyuhyun membutuhkan-ku,kau salah,hyung. Kau lah yang Ia butuhkan saat ini. Hmm.. mungkin hingga esok-esoknya lagi,"  
"Maksudmu?"  
"Dari tadi ia terus mengigaukan namamu,Hyung,"  
"Jae hyung….kajimaaa….",Yunho dengan jahilnya menirukan kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan nada 'alay'. Sukses membuat Jaejoong tak segan-segan menjitak kepalanya.  
"Hahaha… sudahlah,Hyung…",Changmin hanya tertawa melihat sepotong adegan yang menurutnya lebih lucu dari menonton , Srimulat,bahkan Oveje sekalipun. #PLAAK  
"Aku beruntung tidak jadi memiliki namjachingu sepertimu,"ujar Jaejoong membuat Yunho meneloyor kepalanya.  
"Sudah,sudah… Hyung,kami pulang dulu,ne!",  
"Ne,gomawo,Changmin-ah,"  
Setelah dua orang pasangan CLBK tadi pergi,Jaejoong segera masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun untuk memeriksa keadaannya.  
"Jae hyung…",Kyuhyun nampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Walau tidak begitu terdengar jelas,Jaejoong mengerti kalau Kyuhyun tengah memanggil namanya.  
"Ne,hyung ada disini,"Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Kyuhyun.  
"Ah,tadi Changmin bilang kalau perutmu kosong. Aku akan buatkan bubur untukmu,"Jaejoong akan beranjak,namun Kyuhyun menahannya.  
"Hyuung…kajima…",Jaejoong tak menyangka apa yang tadi dikatakan-diledekkan- oleh Yunho benar-benar terjadi. tentu saja tidak dengan nada 'alay' -_-  
"Hyung di sini saja…",pinta Kyuhyun. Jaejoong pun terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya.  
"Mian kalau aku banyak merepotkanmu…",tutur Kyuhyun lemah.  
"Aniyo,kau tidak merepotkan. Ehm,kadang-kadang…",Jaejoong mencoba membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dan berhasil!  
"Gomawo,hyung…",karena ia mulai lelah,ia pun terlelap. Dengan senyum yang masih bertengger di bibirnya.  
Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum.  
"Cho Kyuhyun… bisakah kau menyingkir sebentaaar…saja dari pikiranku…?",gumamnya.

.:~^O^~:.

"Hoeks…hoeks…",Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya,yang sebenarnya baru ia isi seperempat dari porsi sarapannya.  
"Kyu,gwechanayo?",tanya Jaejoong dari luar kamar mandi.  
"Nan gwechana,hyung… kau berangkat kerja saja sekarang!",balas Kyuhyun.  
"Kita ke rumah sakit saja dulu!"  
"Aniyooo!",Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi,"sudah kubilang kau berangkat kerja saja!",di dorongnya tubuh namja langsing namun juga sixpack itu.  
"Arraso..arraso… tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa telpon aku,ne!"  
"Hmm!",Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.  
Setelah Jaejoong pergi,Kyuhyun terduduk di sofa berwarna soft coffee itu sambil mengelus-elus bulu halus Jiji di pangkuannya.  
"Ada apa denganku? Rasanya sudah 2 hari ini aku selalu mual-mual dan pusing di pagi hari… hah~ Jiji-ya…apa yang harus kulakukan?"  
"Meow…",Jiji hanya mengeong lembut seakan mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

.:~^O^~:.

Jaejoong berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Di liriknya sebuah arloji di pergelangan kakinya#PLAAK, tangannya.  
"Ck. Dasar Park Yoochun,seenaknya saja membuat rapat!",gerutunya.  
"Semoga dia tak lama menunggu,"  
2 menit kemudian,ia telah sampai di kedai Ichiraku. Sesosok namja duduk di salah satu kursi tengah berbincang-bincang dengan si pemilik kedai. Kedai Ichiraku,kedai ramen paling enak sepanjang masa! *promosi*  
Jaejoong segera menghampiri namja itu.  
"Mian,kau sudah lama menunggu?",tanya Jaejoong pada namja Kyuhyun tepatnya.  
"E-eh…tidak terlalu lama,kok!",jawab Kyuhyun yang masih kaget,dengan sedikit kebohongan.  
"Jadi 2 jam itu tidak terlalu lama,un?",celutuk si pemilik warung –Uzumaki Naruto-.  
"Nde? Aish… mianhae,Kyu ah! Jeongmal mianhae! Tadi ada rapat dadakan…",Jaejoong merasa bersalah.  
"Hmm.. gwaechanayo,hyung. Duduklah..",ucap Kyuhyun.  
"Sebaiknya aku pergi sebentar. Selamat menikmati,"Naruto meletakkan 2 buah mangkok ramen di depan mereka.  
"Arigatou,Naruto-san,"ucap Kyuhyun ramah.  
"Jae hyung…",panggil Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong yang asyik menyeruput kuah ramennya.  
"Hn?"  
"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu,"ujarnya malu-malu.  
"Hn?"  
"Kau tidak memperhatikanku!",rajuk Kyuhyun kesal.  
"Aku memperhatikan kok!"  
"Jinjha?"  
"Memangnya kau ingin mengatakan apa,sih?"  
"A-aku…",Kyuhyun tergugup.  
Jaejoong menanti kalimat Kyuhyun dengan memakan mie nya.  
"Aku menyukaimu!",  
'lebih cepat lebih baik',pikir Kyuhyun.  
1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

The number you are calling-  
#PLAAKK  
#Author di rasengan+chidori  
Jaejoong menyemburkan mie nya.  
"M-mworago?",Jaejoong meminta Kyuhyun mengulang ucapannya.  
"Tuh kan,kau tidak memperhatikanku…"  
"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja…"  
"Yaa! Cepat makannya! Kalian tidak tau ini sudah jam berapa,hm?! Sudah waktunya kedai kami tutup!",dan suara itu pun sukses merusak suasana.  
"Teme…biarkan mereka dulu. Kita bisa tutup lebih lambat kan?",Naruto menarik-narik tangan suaminya itu dengan sedikit gemas.  
"Dobe…aku kan sudah tidak sabar…",namja bermata onyx itu –Uchiha Sasuke- mulai merengek(?).  
"Aish..kau ini!",  
"Sudah,tak apa. Memang sebaiknya kami pulang. Gomenasai,Naruto-san,Sasuke-san,"Jaejoong meminta maaf pada dua pasangan pemilik kedai tersebut.  
"Gomen ne,"ucap Naruto pasrah.  
"Tak apa. Kami pulang dulu,Sayonara!",ujar Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong pun pulang bersama. Walaupun dalam mobil,ehm,taksi yang sama, mereka merasa canggung. Jadilah mereka hanya terdiam selama perjalanan itu.

.:~^O^~:.

Malam ini hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Membuat udara malam menjadi kian dingin menusuk tulang.  
Begitulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin di peluk oleh Jaejoong. What the hell?,batinnya.  
Dan karena hasratnya ini ia rasa sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi,ia pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Jaejoong di kamarnya.  
"Hyung…",panggil Kyuhyun setelah ia membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah bergelung selimut di kasur empuknya.  
"Engh..Kyu?",ucap Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya.  
"Ada apa,Kyu?",tanyanya.  
"Dingin…",jawab Kyuhyun jujur.  
"Apakah selimut di kamarmu kurang hangat?"  
"Anii…",Kyuhyun menggeleng imut,"aku ingin tidur di sini. Boleh,ya,hyung?",Kyuhyun mengedip-kedipkan matanya.  
"Nee…tidurlah disini,"Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya.  
"Gomawooo…",langsung saja Kyuhyun menerjang.  
"Aaah…nyamannya…"  
Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun.  
Mereka berdua pun tertidur. Benarkah? Tidak. Tidak satupun dari mereka tertidur sekarang.  
"Kyu,"panggil Jaejoong,"kau sudah tidur?"  
"Belum,hyung,"jawab Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya.  
"Aku ingin bertanya…"  
"Mwo?"  
"Secepat itukah kau melupakannya?"  
"C-Changmin?"  
"Hmm…"  
"Mollayo. Hanya saja kurasa dia memang bukan jodohku,"jawab Kyuhyun.  
"Lalu kenapa aku?"  
"Setiap waktu hanya wajahmu yang ada di pikiranku. Kadang aku merasa kesal sendiri,karena aku memikirkanmu di saat yang tidak tepat sekalipun. Senyummu, matamu, suaramu, ahh…banyak hal yang membuatku menyukaimu…"

"Aku tak mengharapkan balasan darimu,kok. Aku hanya ingin kau tau perasaanku saja.. Gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku selama ini. Walaupun itu hanya karena aku adalah tanggung jawabmu. Tapi kalau kau merasa terbebani,aku akan secepatnya pergi dari sini. Lagipula aku kan,namja. tidak mungkin,kan,kalau aku ha–"  
GREEP  
"Andwae! Kajima! Jangan tinggalkan aku!",Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.  
"Dan jika itu tadi alasanmu mengapa kau menyukaiku,apakah berarti aku juga menyukaimu? Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau rasakan…"  
"Jadi…",Kyuhyun berbalik,tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Nado saranghae,Kyu…",Jaejoong kembali memeluknya. Kyuhyun menelusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jaejoong. Tak terkira betapa bahagianya dirinya sekarang. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa dirinya-lah orang paling beruntung di dunia.

#~..EPILOG..~#

"Kyu,apa kau tidak malu punya namjachingu sepertiku?"  
Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung,namun otak jeniusnya segera memahami apa pertanyaan dari Jaejoong.  
"Tidak. Sama sekali! Aku tak peduli jika kau itu kelewat cantik,karena menurutku Heechul hyung lebih cantik darimu. aku tak peduli kalau kau –mungkin- terlihat feminin,karena menurutku kau tetap namja tangguh yang sangat bertanggung jawab. Aku tak peduli kalau orang-orang selalu mengira kau adalah yeojachinguku, karena kau tetaplah namjaku yang tampan. Aku tak peduli apapun kata orang-orang, karena aku begitu mencintaimu," *hyaa! bang Kyu gombal! .*  
"Hmm… benarkah? Dan lagipula,"Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyuhyun,  
"Aku kan yang lebih berkuasa di ranjang,"  
Mulai terlihat semburat pink di pipi Kyuhyun.  
Jaejoong hanya terkekeh pelan.  
"Hyung,"panggil Kyuhyun.  
"Nde?",  
"You know what?"  
"hmm?"  
Kyuhyun berbisik seraya menyeringai tipis,"I'm pregnant,"

~FIN

Gimana?gimana? endingnya ancur ya? huwee…! mianhae klo tidak memuaskan*bow* harap dimaklumi. author kan cuma adik Bang Kyuhyun yang jualan mie ayam deket terminal.. #digilesKyuhyun* Mian juga updatenya lama *bow lagi* ni aja updatenya pake hotspot sekolah *ga nanya!*  
Responnya ya,readers^^ gomawoooo! WP saya : mybluekingdom

...

Kyu501lover : Iya, Kyu sama Min belum pernah NC-an, Changmin masih suka sama Yunho soalnya. Jadi si Kyu masih virgin(?). Terus yang Kyuhyun bisa masuk rumahnya Jae, itu si Kyuhyun sama Jae kan sempet ngbrol2 pas lagi jalan2 (chap.2), si Kyu secara tidak langsung mancing Jae biar nyebutin alamat dan kunci cadangannya *si Jae lagi error mungkin #plak  
Terus kebetulan si Nayoon kan senasib sama Jae (sama2 ditinggal), jadi dia mikir klo sekalian jalan2 aja gitu

fromJaeKyu : iya, makasiiiiiiiiih...banget, buat sarannya. Saya memang bukan author yang baik T^T sekali lagi gomawo *deep bow*

Special thanks :

Readers yang sudah baca FF saya dan ngereview^^

Baby Jaekyu|MyKyubee|shimmax|yankyumi|ruka|carla|wu kyu joong|Choi Shinji|minniechan|HaeUKE|Kyu501lover|


End file.
